The new cultivar is the product of chance discovery. The new variety originated as a naturally occurring, whole plant mutation of an unpatented, unnamed Agapanthus praecox. 
The new variety was discovered by the inventor after several years of isolating and propagating clones of the interesting Agapanthus praecox mutation in a commercial nursery in Lanseria, South Africa. After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, the inventor continued confidential testing and observation of ‘KEK 5006’ until approximately 1997, finally selecting the variety ‘KEK5006’ for further propagation during 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘KEK 5006’ was first performed by division in Lanseria, South Africa, during 2000, on a very limited basis. Access to all plants was restricted, as plants were kept in a location not open to the public. Through subsequent propagation, multiple generations have been reproduced, which have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.